Kidnapped
"Kidnapped" é o décimo primeiro episódio da quarta temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Ele estreou em 15 de Junho de 2012. Descrição oficial Escravistas Zygerrianos estão por trás do súbito desaparecimento de uma colônia inteira de pessoas no planeta Kiros. Enquanto Anakin e Ahsoka correm para neutralizar uma série de bombas plantadas pelos traficantes de escravos, Obi-Wan deve lutar com o imponente líder deles. Resumo da trama thumb|left|Os Separatistas chegam em Kiros.Em face da iminente invasão separatista, o governador Togruta de Kiros decide negociar com o Conde Dookan para o bem-estar de seu povo, sabendo que a assistência que Yoda prometeu a ele virá tarde demais. Após o desembarque, Dookan hipocritamente os oferece para transferir os Togrutas ao que ele chama de "um refúgio temporário e seguro", enquanto suas forças e o exército da República batalham no planeta. thumb|As forças da República invadem Kiros.Consequentemente, quando as forças da República sob o comando de Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Ahsoka Tano pousam sobre a superfície de Kiros e exploram a colônia, eles não encontram nenhum dos colonos. Em vez disso, elas são atendidos por uma unidade de droides de batalha, quem eles derrotam facilmente, e penetram na colônia até a torre do governador, que serve como a sede do comandante da força de ocupação separatista, o Zygerriano Darts D'Nar. D'Nar pede a Kenobi acompanhá-lo para as negociações de rendição, uma oferta qual Anakin reage muito fortemente, lembrando sua própria infância de escravidão em Tatooine. Obi-Wan envia Anakin e Ahsoka para localizar os colonos em falta e, Anakin pede ao Almirante Yularen iniciar um Bio-escaneamento planetário, esclarece Ahsoka sobre o passado doloroso de seu mestre, uma parte de sua vida que Anakin tem mantido em segredo de seu próprio Padawan. Ao contrário das expectativas do Obi-Wan, no entanto, D'Nar não tem intenção de se entregar. Em vez disso, ele pretende capturar Obi-Wan, utilizando as bombas que ele implantou em toda a colônia e sua ameaça contra a vida dos Togrutas para tentar garantir a obediência de Obi-Wan. Sub-repticiamente ativando seu comunicador de pulso, Obi-Wan permite que Anakin, Ahsoka e Cody ouçam a conversa, e os dois Jedi imediatamente partem em AT-RTs para encontrar e desarmar as bombas. Com seus cortes usuais entre si, os dois lutam seu caminho através dos guardas droides na cidade e desativam as bombas uma por uma. No entanto, as duas últimas bombas são sincronizadas, manipuladas para explodir se um deles for violada, e um par de droidekas atiradores não lhes deixa implementar uma tentativa simultânea. No entanto, uma vez que eles descobrem que a fraqueza desse modelo em particular, eles são capazes de desarmar as bombas na hora certa. thumb|left|Obi-Wan lutando contra Darts D'Nar para distraí-lo.Nesse meio tempo, Obi-Wan explora o antigo ódio dos Zygerrianos contra os Jedi para incitar D'Nar a um combate corpo-a-corpo, em termos que o perdedor se rende incondicionalmente ao vencedor, desviando a atenção de D'Nar. A fim arranjar tempo, Obi-Wan não revida, mas quando D'Nar finalmente descobre que os Jedi desabilitaram seus explosivos, ele decide fugir, cobrindo sua fuga com uma bomba acoplada à parte traseira de seu droide tático. Alertado por Obi-Wan, Anakin e Ahsoka chegam a tempo de embarcar na nave de fuga de D'Nar, que é carregado com os animais nativos que o Zygerriano pretende vender. Eles desativam um dos motores da nave, retardando a fuga, e entram através do compartimento de carga, mas por sua vez, D'Nar libera uma das maiores feras de sua jaula. Enquanto Anakin se envolve e eventualmente a vence, Ahsoka foge à ponte para desligar o motor danificado e capturar D'Nar. Quando Anakin furiosamente pergunta a D'Nar sobre o paradeiro dos colonos, D'Nar admite que a rainha pretende utilizá-los como mercadoria em um leilão de escravos para ressuscitar a antiga tradição dos Zygerrianos de escravidão. Depois Yularen confirma que os colonos estão longe de Kiros, o Conselho Jedi, suspeita de atividade Sith, e atarefa os três Jedi a encontrarem os colonos antes deles encontrarem um destino terrível. Elenco *'Matt Lanter' como Anakin Skywalker e Togruta # *'Ashley Eckstein' como Ahsoka Tano e Togruta # *'James Arnold Taylor' como Obi-Wan Kenobi e Plo Koon *'Nick Jameson' como Darts D'Nar *'Dee Bradley Baker' como Soldados Clone e Togruta # *'Tom Kane' como Yoda, Almirante Yularen e Narrador *'Matthew Wood' como droides de batalha e droide tático *'Corey Burton' como Conde Dookan e Governador Roshti *'Ricardo Mamood Vega' como Atai Molec Nos bastidores O episódio faz parte da adaptação para série de televisão dos quadrinhos Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic. Quando a frota República entra em órbita sobre o planeta, é composta de um Destróier Estelar classe Venator contendo Anakin e Obi-Wan, dois pequenos cruzadores leves classe Arquitens e um cruzador classe Consular. No entanto, a nave que entra na atmosfera planetária é uma nave de assalto classe Acclamator. Links externos * Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars